User talk:Quark16
Hi Quark16 -- we are excited to have Phantom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I saw your question for Catherine -- can I help? There are several ways you can get an infobox. The first is to use Template:Infobox. This is a fairly versatile template with instructions on use; you choose what fields to include every time you use it. Alternately, you can simply copy one of the infobox templates you like from the wiki where you saw it. Or, if you tell me what you want in the infobox (and/or where you saw one you want), I can set up a specific infobox for you. Let me know if you want my help, or if you have any other questions! -- Wendy (talk) 05:39, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I set up a default infobox that you can copy and use however you want. You can make it longer than 5 lines by just adding more "title" and "info" lines like the ones there and changing the numbers. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 22:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi - the way the template is set up it doesn't want a "normal" image link; it wants the file name and the size on separate lines. I fixed it so you can see. -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Images The easiest way to add an image is from the edit window. Right above the window there is a row of buttons (for bold, italics, etc.) and above that it says "Show Editing Tips - Enter Widescreen - New! Add Images". Click the link to add images and you will have a nifty little pop-up window that lets you upload your image and inserts it into the page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Indented Text The weird box on the Vicompte Raoul de Chagny page was caused by a space before the text. Indented text (space or tab) gets put into that little dotted box. -- Wendy (talk) 17:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Editors Hi. There is info about the new "rich text" editor . However to turn it off you need to go into your preferences on the Japanese horror wiki (these are under the "More" button). Go into the "Editing" tab. The first box is "Disable Rich Text Editing" -- click that. Then you will have the same editor as this wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hello,mime noes to this wiki, and I heard you were in charge around the place and I have a few questions. A) how long has this wiki been around? B) are you ok with me mass adding/ editing a few pages? I wanted to change the layout of pages such as those belonging to Christine Daae for convenience issue. I don't know about signatures or anything but EmileJavert (talk) 12:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC)EmileJavert Please pardon the spelling for that last paragraph, my keyboard went crazy